


I Work Out!

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve likes to watch Sam work out and this leads to Sam finally making a move.





	I Work Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks a bag of dicks and for that I am sorry.

Sam started to figure out Steve liked to watch him exercise when witches attacked Los Angeles for the first time. He was in the middle of lifting weights when the Avengers got word of it and Steve had been the one to come and get him. 

He had slid into the gym’s door he was running so fast, “Sam! We gotta go, witches flew into Los...Angeles.” 

Sam hadn't missed the way his friend's eyes had slowly perused his body, and when Steve actually met  his eyes again he was blushing profusely and suddenly fidgeting. 

Sam put his weight down slowly, and wanting to test it, pulled the bottom half of his shirt up to wipe the sweat on his forehead.

A crash sounded through the gym and Steve hissed, “Shit!” When Sam looked up again he realized it was because Steve had stumbled into the  weight rack. 

“I'll, um, I'll see you on the jet. Sam.” Steve said, running out of the gym and down the hall. 

Ever since then Sam's had his fun asking Steve to spot him, watching the man try to hide his excitement when he agrees. 

But if Sam's honest with himself having Steve in the gym with him is a double edged sword, it's just as nerve-wracking for him. 

Steve's attractive of course, that's obvious, but what makes him really dangerous is the fact he's simply a good guy. A  _ genuinely _ good guy. And it's hard for Sam not to drop a weight on his foot or crush his chest with the bar when that same good guy is checking him out with a flush on his cheeks and looking vaguely guilty while he does it. 

When Sam's done towelling himself down, he forces himself to say something, to make some kind of move. 

“I'm gonna hit the showers now, do you wanna join me?”

Sam watches Steve have what he thinks is an aneurysm before he nods violently.

Sam leads the way, and he's sure Steve's anxiety is not only palpable but contagious. His palms are sweating for fuck’s sake.

Sam undresses and discards his clothes by the door and starts to walk to a corner shower stall not easily seen from the door. He switches the shower on, makes sure it's warm, and looks over his shoulder.

Steve's standing stark naked with both hands covering his junk and doing a very good impression of a boy who was just pantsed on the playground. 

“Steve.” Sam says, those blue eyes snapping up to him, and he drops his voice an octave to say, “Get over here.”

The blush washes up to redden his ears,  and Steve shuffles over to him. As soon as he's close Sam hooks an arm around Steve's waist and pushes him against the wall.

“Why are you so shy, man, not that it isn't adorable, I love it, I'm just curious.” Sam whispers, nosing along Steve's neck and feeling his pulse quicken. 

Steve squirms and gives a nervous laugh, “I'm not it's just...you, Sam.” 

“Well you got nothing to be shy about, especially around me.” 

Steve laughs again, arching into him, “There's one part of me that I'd call pretty bold.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sam swoops in to kiss Steve and hopefully stop any other dad jokes. 

They kiss long and hard before Sam pulls back to clarify things. 

“So where do you see this going?” He asks. 

“If I'm lucky, hopefully in a direction where I can get your dick in my mouth.” Steve answers, his smirk coy. 

And Sam kisses the man again because a confident Steve is way better than a shy one. 


End file.
